Jim and Pam's Journey
by xoxdolphinxox
Summary: Jim and Pam's journey through each episode of The Office.
1. The Beginning

This is my first fanfic, so I don't really know if it's any good, but I really wanted to write about when Jim and Pam first met. I would like to continue writing from both of their POVs from every episode.

*****

The Beginning

It was always hard to start a new job. I was terribly nervous, and I didn't know what to expect. I drove into the Scranton Business Park, as the thought of walking through those doors made me even more nervous and intimidated. I expected this new job to just be a plain, old, boring job, but, of course, it is hard to know what to expect when a change comes along in your life. I stepped slowly out of my car, and walked toward the glass doors. I walked to the elevator while carrying my belongings, and, careful not to drop anything, I pressed the elevator button. I waited patiently and nervously for the elevator doors to open. Every long, nerve-racking second made me more worrisome. The elevator doors finally opened, and I cautiously stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 2nd floor. I waited for what seemed like hours for the elevator doors to open. Once the doors opened, I walked towards the door that read "Dunder Mifflin Paper Co." while trying to calm myself down and letting my mind reassure me that it would be fine. I opened the door while making sure not to drop my belongings, and walked to the receptionist's desk. That was when I first saw her.

"Can I help you?" It was the first time I heard her sweet voice.

"Yes. I'm Jim Halpert. I am supposed to start working here today," I said with a smile. Suddenly, all of my worries went away, and I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Oh yes, okay. I will show you your desk." She got up and smiled. I smiled back, and continued to stare at her. "Before I do that, though, there is one thing I have to tell you." I could tell she was getting more serious. "Enjoy this moment, because you're never going to go back to this time before you met your desk mate, Dwight." I laughed at what she said, even though I wanted to act serious, but I could tell that I was going to enjoy my time at this place more than I though I would. She smiled once more before walking back to her desk, as I stared at her the whole time. At that moment, my heart melted, and I knew that she was perfect in every way.

*****

Within a few weeks, I had become really good friends with Jim Halpert. It was the best thing that could have possibly happened to me at Dunder Mifflin. Most things were pretty boring, and it was nice to have someone to have fun with there. One morning, I had brought in mixed berry yogurt, as usual. But this morning was different. Jim walked over to my desk, just like he had done many times in those past few weeks. He smiled, and his eyes lit up, for about, the 100th time. But then he said, "This might sound weird, and there's no reason for me to know this, but that mixed berry yogurt you're about to eat has expired." It was then, right at that moment, that I could tell how sweet and gorgeous he really was, and that he meant a lot to me.


	2. Pilot

So it's not the greatest, because I did say I was going to write about every episode, but it is the pilot episode so there wasn't much to work with. Some episodes that I write about will be better than others, depending on what I have to work with.

*****

Pilot

I always enjoyed going up to Pam's desk. She kept me going throughout the boring workday. I just loved the feeling of being near her. It made me so happy, like there was some sort of meaning to my life, even though I knew that I could never have her.

I went up to her desk like any other normal day. She looked up at me and said, "I have a very important question for you."

I replied, "Yes." I enjoyed talking to her about pretty much anything. In fact, she was the only person that I could talk to about almost anything.

Trying not to laugh, she asked, "Are you going to Angela's cat party on Sunday?" She was so cute when she giggled. I could see her trying to hold back her smile, but she burst into tiny giggles.

"Yeah, stop. That is ridiculous."

*****

"If I left, what would I do with, all this useless information in my head you know? Tonnage price of manilla folders? Um, Pam's favorite flavor of yogurt? Which is mixed berry." I think I know more about Pam then she thinks I do, and even more than I think I do. It's probably because she is what's on my mind the most. She occupies most of my thoughts throughout the entire day. It's impossible to stop thinking about her.

*****

"Jim said mixed berries? Oh, wow, yeah, he's on to me." I couldn't help but blush. Jim knows so much about me. I mean, he is my best friend. I guess I know a lot about him too.

*****

I walked up to Pam's desk yet again. "Do you like going out at the end of the week for a drink?" I liked spending time with her outside of the office. Having her presence with me somewhere besides the office where I always see her made me happy because in that way, I could think that we weren't just friends from the office.

"Yeah."

"That's why we're all going out, so we can have an end of the week drink."

"So when are we going out?"

"I don't know, tonight? Hopefully."

"Okay."

"About..." Then Roy, Pam's fiancée, walked in. I didn't like being around Pam when Roy was around. He made me extremely uncomfortable. I always make awkward small talk around him too. I just, can't think when I'm around him. I'd just rather avoid these awkward situations altogether. And the worst part of seeing him is knowing that Pam is going to get married to him, someday.

"Do you mind if I go out for a drink with these guys?" Of course, Roy didn't want her to go out, which I could pretty much figured out before she asked him.

*****

Michael can be a real jerk sometimes. I don't like getting emotional at work. Sometimes, I wish I was invisible. I even don't like getting emotional around Jim. I was walking out, towards the door, as I saw Jim sitting at his desk. I quickly wiped my tears off my face with a tissue. I walked up to him. "Hey."

He looked at me and smiled. His smile always cheered me up. That's what is so great about him. He cares about how I feel, so he does whatever he can to make me feel better. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good, I thought you were going out for a drink with..." I've noticed the cameras recently at the most random times. I guess they sort of make me nervous.

"Oh no, no..." I was glad that he didn't go without me. He never really let me feel left out of things.

"How's your headache?" I told him earlier that I had a headache, because I didn't want him to see me get all emotional.

"It's better, thanks."

"Good, good, that's great."

"Is, uh, um, are you, uh..." Sometimes conversations could get awkward between Jim and I for some reason.

"Am I walking out?"

"Are you? Yes."

"Yes, do you wanna?"

"Yeah."

"Great, let me just, um, oh, Roy..." Roy was honking outside. I wish I could have stayed to hang out with Jim some more, but Roy was very pushy about me leaving, so I thought I better just go.

"Yeah, listen have a nice weekend."

"Yeah, definitely, you too. Enjoy it." Jim waved at me as I left the office, and I closed the door behind me. I walked to Roy's car, and we drove away.


	3. Diversity Day

Diversity Day

I spend most of my time at work playing Freecell on my computer. It's not like I have much work to do. I pretty much only answer the phone. I guess that's why I talk to Jim a lot too. Whenever he doesn't have much work to do he comes up to my desk. So now was one of those many times that he walked up to my desk to talk to me. He came and leaned on my over the desk and took a jelly bean. I loved the feeling of being around him. It brightened my day.

"Solitaire?"

"Yeah, Freecell."

"Six on the seven."

"I know, I saw that."

"So then, why didn't you do it?"

"I'm saving that, because I like it when the cards go T-ts-ts-tch-tch-tch."

"Who doesn't love that?" I loved Jim's sense of humor. He was so much fun to hang out with. He always made me laugh.

*****

Everyone was in the conference room for Michael's stupid diversity day thing. He was going on and on about nonsense, like always. Pam was sitting next to me. I was just daydreaming, not caring what Michael said about anything. I guess Pam was really bored, because the next thing I knew, Pam fell asleep on my shoulder. It felt nice when she leaned on me like that. It was magical. I smiled slightly and cherished the moment. I wanted her to stay like that for a very long time. I closed my eyes and took in the scent of her beautiful hair. People started leaving the conference room as Michael finished up, but I just sat there with her head still resting on my shoulder. I wanted to reach over and stroke her cheek gently so I could feel her soft skin. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted her all to myself. It was so hard to keep myself from doing those things. I didn't want her to get up, but I didn't want Roy walking in and seeing her there. Once everyone had left, I waited a few more seconds, and decided to wake her up. I looked at her. She looked so sweet and delicate when she was sleeping. It made me want to touch her even more. Sometimes, it hurt so much that I couldn't just go up to her and kiss her. I could have watched her sleep on my shoulder for the rest of the day, but I knew I couldn't do that. "Um, hey."

She woke up, and smiled, kind of embarrassed. "Oh."

"We can go."

She got up and walked out the door of the conference room. I was still kind of happy about what happened. After that, I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of her head resting on my shoulder, while I could see her cute face. I got up after her, and left.

*****

I sat with the camera crew later. "Um, not a bad day." I smiled and continued to think about what happened. The thought of it hurt me in some ways, because I knew that this could never possibly happen again.


	4. Health Care

Again, with this episode, there really wasn't much to work with. The parts I had to use were kind of boring. Other episodes will be better, I promise!

*****

Health Care

I walked up to Pam's desk and leaned over it like always. I always enjoy making her laugh, because then I get to see her cute smile. I don't normally see her smile when I'm not talking to her or looking at her. She seems to have that special, cute, little smile just for me. "Last night on Trading Spouses, there's...have you seen it?"

"No. I have a life."

"Interesting, what's that like?"

"You should try it sometime."

"Wow. But then who would watch my TV?" There it was. That cute smile that was just for me.

*****

I was filling out the ridiculous survey that Dwight gave us, along with Jim. Jim looked up from his paper and looked at mine. "Wait. What are you writing? Don't write Ebola or mad cow disease." I just stared at him for a few seconds, puzzled. "Because I'm suffering from both." I laughed with him. There was his gorgeous smile again. Sometimes, I think that his gorgeous, crooked smile is just for me. He is always in a good mood around me; smiling, gentle, and caring.

"I'm inventing new diseases."

"Oh, great."

"So, let's say my teeth turn to liquid and then, they drip down the back of my throat. What would you call that?"

"I thought you said you were inventing diseases? That's spontaneous dental hydroplosion."

"Oooh, nice." Jim always thought of the best jokes to make me laugh. I always smiled around him. I guess, it's also because I love being with him.

"Thank you."

*****

Dwight was accusing everybody of forging medical information. Pam was fantastic. She came up with "government-created killer nano-robot infection." I walked to her desk. "Killer nano-robots?"

"It's an epidemic." She gave the sweetest, little, innocent look.


	5. The Alliance

The Alliance

Dwight, apparently, wanted to form an alliance. This was awesome! I just went along with it, so I could trick him into doing something stupid. I walked up to Pam's desk to tell her about the alliance.

She was surprised, but laughed. "An alliance?"

"Oh yeah."

"What does that even mean?"

"I think it has something to do with Survivor, but I'm not sure." I saw her cute little smile.

"Um, I know that it involves spying on people and we may build a fort, underground."

*****

We planned something to trick Dwight into thinking that the alliance was actually working between him and Jim. I walked over to Jim's desk. "Hey, Jim, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um, I don't know, I'm just like, I'm going a little crazy because I keep overhearing all these conversations between Michael and corporate about like, staff issues?"

"Oh no?"

"Yeah, he's making me take notes on these meetings and I'm, like, 'These people are my friends.' But he's all like, 'This is confidential. You can't tell anybody.' But I just feel like I want to, bahhh. Just promise me you're not gonna say anything."

"No, I will not, I'm not going to tell anybody. This is between you and me." I really wanted to laugh, because Dwight was taking it so seriously.

*****

I sat in front of the camera crew. "That was beautiful. All her idea too. Awesome. She is so great..." She really was great. She is the person that I care about the most in the entire world. I could never let anything happen to her.

*****

I saw Jim running towards my desk. He ran around to the back, close to me. "Okay, okay. I have something that totally tops the box." He leaned in close to me. I liked how warm and comfortable I felt near him. I wished I could get even closer to him.

"Oh, tell me, tell me."

"Okay. I have just convinced Dwight that he needs to go to Stamford and spy on our other branch. No no no." I giggled. Jim held my hand as he was talking. It felt like it was the right place for my hand to be. It felt so gentle and perfect. "But before he does so, I told him that he should dye his hair to go undercover."

"That's perfect!" I continued to giggle as he placed his other hand softly on my shoulder. I leaned into him as he continued to tell me the story.

"If we can get him to drive to Connecticut, and put peroxide in his hair..."

Then Roy walked in. I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. Jim quickly pulled away from me. Roy was really mad and walked up to Jim. "What the hell is this? What are you trying to cop a feel or something, Halpert?"

"No, dude, no, I was just, listen! Whoa. God, I don't even, I don't even know how to explain this. Dwight, uh, asked me to be in an alliance. And then um, um, we were, we've just been messing with him. Uh, because of the whole alliance thing.

I tried to defend Jim. "It's just office pranks."

"It's stupid. It's, it's just office pranks."

Roy seemed even more pissed off. "An alliance? What the hell is he talking about?"

Dwight pretended to look confused. "I have absolutely no idea."

Roy pushed me towards the door. "Come on." I looked at Jim and gave him a sad look, then I walked out the door with a very pissed off Roy. I really didn't like the way that Roy got angry a lot, even at minor things. I'm not saying that this situation was minor, but, I think, if it were Jim, he would be so kind and gentle. He's never done anything to hurt me. He always just wants to be happy, and he will do whatever he can to make sure that I stay happy. Sometimes, I think it's a mistake to be with Roy. He doesn't really care for my feelings. Jim does though.


	6. Basketball

Yay! Finally an episode that I think I did better with. I hope everyone likes this chapter better than the others.

*****

Basketball

I sometimes hear Pam talking about things having to do with her wedding, at work. Or, just things that in some way remind me that she was getting married to Roy. Today she was talking on the phone about her broken toaster oven that she got as an engagement gift. "No, no, no, I know that the warranty's expired, but isn't it supposed to last longer than two years if it isn't defective? Okay, fine, three years." I didn't like it when she was mad about something. I got mad when she got mad, just because the thought of a sweet young woman getting mad that I was so madly in love with made me mad and hurt. But this time, I wasn't really mad because of that. I was hurt because once again, she reminded me that she was getting married to Roy. Every time I heard her mention something that reminded me of her and Roy together, it felt as if my heart was being torn just a little more.

I sat with the camera crew. "Pam gets a little down. Her toaster oven broke. Um, which she got at her engagement shower. Um, for a wedding that still has yet to be set,and that was three years ago." I also couldn't believe that she got engaged three years ago, and wasn't married yet. Sometimes I wonder about whether there is actually ever going to be a wedding.

*****

I sat at my desk as Jim was tying his shoes a few feet in front of me before the basketball game. I was pretending to be forwarding the phones, but I was actually taking quick glances every few seconds at him. I always would see him in his work clothes, so he looked especially different at that moment when I saw him in a t-shirt and shorts. I wanted to actually stare at him for a long time. He looked up at me to say something. "You coming down?"

"Yeah, I'm just forwarding the phones." Of course I was, but I was just taking longer than usual, for certain reasons...

"You gonna wish me luck?" What was I supposed to say? He was my best friend, who was playing against my fiancée.

"Yeah, you're gonna need it." Wow. That was a stupid thing to say.

"Whoa." I dropped my jaw in shock.

"Is that trash talk from Pam?"

"I'm just saying, Roy is very competitive." He was competitive. Sometimes a bit too competitive. Sometimes too much to handle. "And he wants to take the WaveRunners to the lake this Saturday so..." I didn't really want to go with Roy though.

"Well, I'm going to the outlet mall on Saturday, so if you wanna save big on brand names, and Roy has to work, which he will, because I'm also competitive, you should feel free to come along." I felt like I wanted to go with Jim, but I couldn't say that, so I just laughed. He gave me that special, cute smile of his that was just for me.

"Um, I think I'm gonna be up at the lake."

"I think I'll see you at the mall. Yeah." I laughed again. He gave me another one of those classic Jim looks that were so irresistibly cute.

*****

We walked down to the warehouse. I stood on the side of the basketball court waiting for the game to begin, along with Pam. Roy walked in, and walked towards Pam. They started kissing, but I quickly looked away, towards the basketball court. There it was again. That feeling that my heart was being torn even more. I don't know how much longer I could possibly bare that feeling. I absolutely, truly loved being with Pam, but the thought that I could never touch her, hold her in my arms, feel her sweet lips against mine, and know that she was all mine would always haunt me. It was so hard to resist those unbelievably strong feelings.

*****

It was amazing how great Jim was at basketball. I loved watching him play, in fact, I would watch him play all the time, if I could. All I ever wanted to do is stare at him the entire day in the office. He ran down the basketball court and nodded and gave me another one of his many classic looks that were just for me. It was so adorable! I watched him as he ran in front of me on the court. As he ran I noticed how his shirt bounced and twisted along his chest and back, and I could see his lean figure and muscles. It was so hard to resist touching him, or even looking at him for any longer.


	7. Hot Girl

Hot Girl

I was sitting down, eating lunch with Jim and Roy. Usually its only Jim, so it felt kind of awkward with both of them sitting on opposite sides of me. Roy asked Jim, "Hey, Jimmy, what do you think about that, uh, little purse girl, huh?"

"Cute, sure, yeah."

"Why don't you get on that?"

"She's not really my type."

"What are you, gay?"

"Umm, I don't think so, nope." Roy always thought Jim was gay, and I think that's why he always lets me hang out with Jim.

"Well, what is your type?" Jim looked at me. What could that have meant?

"Moms, primarily. Yep. Soccer moms, single moms, nascar moms, any type of mom, really." I wanted to start giggling like I always did with Jim, but I didn't know what Roy would think of that, so I just smiled slightly.

"That's disgusting."

Kevin jumped into the conversation. "Stay away from my mom."

"Too late, Kev." After Jim had said that, the purse girl, Katy, walked in to go to the bathroom. Jim stared at her for a few seconds, then back at Roy and I.

Then Roy looked at Katy. "Man, I would be all over that if I wasn't dating Pam." How could he say such a thing? Sometimes I think he is completely oblivious to the fact that we are engaged, and supposed to get married, eventually.

"We're not dating, we're engaged." I was getting angry with him.

"Engaged, yeah." I sat there, waiting for him to apologize or say something nice, but he didn't, so I walked out, feeling mad, as Jim and Roy continued to eat their lunches.

*****

I sat with the camera crew. "Pam and I are good buddies. I'm sort of Pam's go to guy for her problems. You know, with stuff like work or, uh, her fiancée, Roy. Or um, nope, those are pretty much her only two problems." I didn't exactly enjoy it whenever Pam came to me complaining about Roy, but I was always willing to help. All I wanted to do was help her, just so I could talk to her and enjoy her company.

*****

Jim came running up to me behind my desk and took my phone and put it down. "Okay, shh. Stop, whatever you're doing, because this is going to be good." He turned my chair and leaned in close to me. I looked at him and smiled slightly. He showed me Dwight in the conference room, looking at purses to buy. It was hilarious! Jim started speaking in a high, falsetto voice. "Hi, my name's Dwight Schrute and I would like to buy a purse from you. Good Lord! Look at these purses." I smiled. Jim always knew how to make me laugh, and this was unbelievably good!. "This is something special. Oh, my God. In this Salvatore de Chini, asta?"

"Oh definitely, definitely step in and out of it like that," I said, acting as Katy.

"Yes. Well, I want to stress test it, you know, in case anything happens."

"Oh!"

"Oh!" Dwight was hitting the purse on the table.

"That was really...this is necessary to do to really give it a good workout." I burst out into giggles. "This is the, oooh, this is the prettiest one of all. I'm going to be the prettiest girl in the ball. Oh, how much?"

"Oh, God. It's sad. It's so sad."

"Here he comes, shh." Dwight walked out of the conference room with his brand new purse. He walked over to his desk and sat down, as he admired it.

"He did pick a good one," Jim said.

"You're horrible." It's true. Sometimes Jim was pretty terrible to Dwight, but I, myself, didn't think he was horrible. I thought he was the greatest person I had ever met.

*****

Pam was sitting on my desk. She had just came out of Michael's office, apparently discussing futons with him. "A futon? He's a grown man," I said.

"That's what he said."

"That's sad." Pam was giggling, and I could see her cute smile. "Or it's innovative. You know the futon in a bed and couch all rolled into one..." I noticed Roy walking in, which was just, fantastic. I quickly got back to doing my work.

Roy went up to Pam. "What's up?"

"Hi," she replied.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Roy..."

"Come on." Roy was starting to tickle Pam. That reminded me even more that I could never touch her. The thought that someone else got to touch her like that and make her laugh and see her sweet smile was unbearable.

"Cut it out."

"Come on, are you mad at me?"

"Stop it."

"Are you still mad at me now?" Roy continued to tickle her, as I tried to do my work and pretended not to notice. Of course, for me, it was really hard to not notice someone else touching her like that.

"Cut it out. Stop!" She was laughing. I wanted to be able to make her laugh that way.

"Are you mad at me now?"

" Stop!"

"Come on." I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from my desk and slowly left. "Come on Pammy."

"Stop, I can't breathe."

"I was just kidding. You know I didn't mean it." I heard Pam continue laughing as I walked out the door. I really wished Roy wouldn't touch her in front of me. But, there was really nothing I could say or do to make him stop.

*****

"Jim's a great guy. He's like a brother to me. We're like best friends in the office and, I really hope he finds someone." I really, really believed Jim was a great guy. He really was the greatest person I had ever met. We were best friends, but, I wanted to be more than best friends. Roy never makes me feel like I am important to him, but Jim always acts as if I am the most important and precious thing in his life. He seems to really care for me.

*****

Pam came to sit on my desk again. "What's up?"

"I'm bored."

"Thank you for choosing me." I always wanted her to come talk to me. I enjoyed talking to her so much, because I could never do anything else with her.

"No, I'm kidding. Um, so you got big plans this weekend?"

"Uh, well, I think I'm going to see Katy." Pam looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Oh man, I don't know. Dinner. Drinks, movie, matching tattoos."

"That's great. That's cool." She gave me that smile of hers that was just for me, but she looked like she was forcing it this time. Usually it just came naturally whenever we were together.

"Big stuff. Yeah. What are you doing?"

"I was going to say that I think, um, we're going to help Roy's cousin move." There she goes again, mentioning Roy. I think I have had enough of Roy for one day.

"Okay."

"Cause Roy's got a truck."

"That's cool."

"Uh huh. Yes."

"I'll see you Monday, though, right?" If I didn't see her at work for even a day, I couldn't possibly function properly. She is what gets me through the day.

"Great."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'm going to head back." Pam started walking back towards her desk.

"Alright."

*****

After we were all finished at work, I walked out with Roy. We got in the car, and I was staring out my window. As we drove away, I noticed Katy with Jim in the parking lot. At that moment, I really didn't feel like being in Roy's truck, and instead I wished I was in Katy's place.


	8. The Dundies

The Dundies

I was sitting in the conference room, watching every bit of footage from the dundies. The dundies were tonight, so Michael expected me to find highlights of past years at the dundies. I sat there watching for what seemed like days. I really didn't like the dundies. I always got the award for "longest engagement."

And there it was from last year, Michael announcing on the tv that I had won the dundie for "longest engagement." That's great. I looked down in sadness. I didn't want to get the same award as all the other years. I wasn't proud to have the "longest engagement" according to Michael.

*****

I was listening to the past dundies that Pam was forced to watch, while sitting at my desk. I heard Michael announce that Pam won the award for "longest engagement," and I saw how bad she felt after having to relive that experience. She looked down in sadness. It made me sad too, so I decided to do something about it.

I tried to talk to Michael about changing the award that Pam received, but I don't think Michael really understood. I really, truly wanted to help Pam. I kept trying to convince Michael, but he just doesn't ever understand these things.

*****

I was sitting at Chili's, where the dundies were taking place, along with Roy and Darryl. Darryl insisted that we go to Poor Richard's instead of sitting here. I kind of wanted to stay, so I could talk to Jim, but Roy insisted that we all go. We walked out as Michael was trying to get us to stay, but Roy always got his way.

We were out in the parking lot, and I decided that I was going to get my way for once. Roy was mad though, and he was screaming. "He's a jackass every year!" Michael did give me the same award every year, but everyone else from work was there, and Jim...

"No."

Roy grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his truck. "Come on, we're going to Poor Richard's."

"No, I don't want to go, I don't want to." I pulled away from him. "If you would have asked me that, then you would know." I walked back into Chili's. It felt good to finally get my way.

*****

As Michael was doing his Ping impression, I noticed Pam walking back in, towards me. "Hey! How are ya? I thought you left?" I was so glad that she had come back. I don't think I could survive the dundies without her.

"Oh no, I just, I decided to stay."

"Oh!"

"I'll just get a ride home from Angela."

"Oh." I looked over at Angela. When I turned back to look at Pam, she was taking my drink. That was surprising. I gave her a little smile.

"Oh good, I'm just in time for Ping."

"Yeah."

Later, Pam asked a waiter, "Can I get a drink?" She was still holding onto my drink.

*****

I never knew Pam could get so drunk! She had a couple of empty drinks in front of her, and she was laughing like crazy. It was kind of cute. I smiled back at her. She started sipping one of her empty drinks. "I think those might be empty."

"No, no, because the ice melts and then it's like second drink!" It was just so unbelievably cute. I was so glad that she had stayed, and without Roy here too. I smiled at her again. We started laughing together. All the thoughts of her being engaged to someone else just left my mind, because this moment was perfect.

"Second drink?" I loved when we were just laughing together.

*****

Kevin had just won the award for stinking up the bathroom. Pam was even more drunk than before. She started clapping for Kevin. "Yay Kevin. Whoo hoo, for Kevin! For stinking up the bathroom!"

"Yeah, alright Kev." I decided to join in, and I clapped too.

"Woo! Hey, I haven't gotten one yet!" She made a gesture for me to say something too.

"Yes, I have not gotten one either." I shook my head. "So, keep going."

"More Dundies! Dundies! Dundies! Dundies! Dundies!" I decided to join in, along with everyone else. I had never seen Pam so enthusiastic about something work-related.

"Dundies! Dundies!"

Stanley had gotten an award for his fine work, and Pam was laughing even more. She had this cute, drunk laugh that I loved. Michael then announced that Pam got the whitest sneakers award. I was so glad she didn't get an award for longest engagement again! She ran up to Michael and got her dundie. Pam looked so happy up there. She was laughing uncontrollably. "I have so many people to thank for this award!" I stared at her and smiled a gigantic, happy smile. "Okay, first off, my Keds, because I couldn't have done it without them. I clapped with everybody else. "Thank you. Let's give Michael a round of applause for MC-ing tonight because this is a lot harder than it looks. And also because of Dwight too. Um, so, finally, I want to thank God. Because God gave me this dundie. And, I feel God in this Chili's tonight. WOOOOO!!!!!" She hugged Michael, then came down to our table. I stood up and pulled out her chair for her. But before I knew it, she was putting her arms around me. She was actually hugging me. It felt so good to be in her arms. Then, she kissed me. I could smell the alcohol on her breath, but it felt like it was the right place for my lips to be. I tried to enjoy the moment, but it was over within two seconds. I made sure she was safely back sitting down in her chair before I went to sit down. I walked over to my chair and sat down, and steadied myself. I couldn't believe she had just kissed me. It was a drunk kiss, but it had to mean something, right?

*****

Pam and I were seated at the bar. She was staring at me and nodding. "What a great year for the Dundies." For me, it was the best dundies ever. "We got to see Ping, and we learned of Michael's true feelings for Ryan, which was touching, and, we heard Michael change the lyrics to a number of classic songs, which for me, has ruined them for life." I smiled at her again. She was just staring at me now. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"What?" She started giggling. I absolutely loved that cute, adorable face she made when she giggled.

"I don't know, what?" As I said that, she was still staring at me, but she slipped off of the barstool. She was really, really drunk! But she was also really, really adorable! I quickly got up from my barstool. "Oh my God! You are so drunk!" She was laughing on the floor. I guess that meant she was okay. "Did you get that? Please tell me you got that. This is all going to be on." Then Dwight ran over and did whatever volunteer sheriff nonsense he felt like doing. And I'm pretty sure he thought that Pam was having a seizure...

*****

We walked out of Chili's. Pam ran to the camera crew. "Oh my God! I just want to say, that this was the best, Dundies, ever! WOOOOOOO!"

"Whoa, careful, careful." I held her steady. She should get drunk more often so I could hold her more. But I think sometimes, I may get a bit to carried away if that happened a lot.

We sat down on a bench, waiting for Angela to come with her car. Her shoulder was touching mine. I wanted to wait with her because I needed to make sure she was okay. And I wanted to stay with her, just because I liked being near her. "I feel bad about what I wrote on the bathroom wall."

"No you don't." We laughed together and I stared at her beautiful smile. "Oh, here she is." We got up, but I didn't want to leave her. I walked her to Angela's car and made sure she didn't fall over. "Careful, careful, whoa. Alright, easy. Almost there." We continued walking.

"Hey, um, can I ask you a question?" We stopped in front of the car."

"Shoot." We stared at each other for a few seconds. I was wondering what she was going to ask.

She noticed the camera. "Um, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Not really a question. We started walking to the side of the car. "Okay, let's get you home, you're drunk." She smiled and laughed again. She was absolutely adorable.

"Bye." I opened the door for her to the car, and she got in.

"Goodnight, have a good night. Thank you Angela." I stared at the car as it drove away, thinking about the kiss that Pam had given me.


	9. Sexual Harassment

This chapter is pretty short. I didn't have too much to work with again. And sorry I haven't updated for like a week! I just started school, so I won't be able to update as often, but I will try to get a few chapters in a week, depending on my homework load.

*****

Sexual Harassment

We were sitting at a table in the kitchen and having snacks. We always would take breaks at the same time together, and just talk. Jim was the only person I could talk to about pretty much anything. I didn't really talk to Roy about much. Somehow, I seemed to be more and more distant from him everyday. Jim looked at me. "I'm really excited to meet your mom." My mom would be coming in later.

"You are?" Why would he be excited about meeting my mom? "I decided to show her around, she really wants to meet everybody."

"Oh yeah? Good, cause I have a lot of questions."

"Oh really?" Why does he care so much if my mom was coming in?

"Yeah. As a child, did Pam show any traits that would hint towards her future career as a receptionist?" He gave me one of those classic, adorable Jim looks. I giggled.

*****

I walked up to Pam's desk as she had her back turned, while she was showing her mom around the reception area. I wanted to talk to them, but then Roy walked in as I was getting a jelly bean. I quickly turned back and sat down at my desk, and continued my work. They were going to leave for dinner, but Pam said she had to finish some work. Roy left, and I heard Pam and her mom whispering.

"So, which one is Jim?" She had told her mom about me?

"Mom!" Pam sounded embarrassed. What had she told her mom about me? It had to be good things. She did tell me that she told her mom everything. Was there stuff that she told her mom that she wouldn't tell me? I smiled at the thought that she talked about me with her mom. It had to mean something good, right?


	10. Office Olympics

Office Olympics

I sat at my desk, pretending to stare at my computer, but I was really staring at Jim. Sometimes I would just stare at him for hours. He was doing his expense reports, and all of a sudden he let his head fall flat on his desk. He had died of boredom again. It was so adorable. I giggled as I stared at him.

*****

I walked up to Pam's desk after I had died of boredom. Pam asked, "You see Dwight's coffee mug?"

"Mm hmm."

"Sometimes, when he's not here, I try to throw stuff in it."

"No way." I laughed, and she giggled, and I saw that cute smile of hers that lit up her face. I took a post-it off her desk and crumbled it up. "Let's do this." I threw it at Dwight's coffee mug but I missed. "Awww."

"Here, try paper clips." Pam always came up with the greatest ideas. She was fantastic.

"Ooh wait, this message, for Dwight."

"Perfect." I threw it, but missed again.

*****

Many people were participating in the office olympics. Jim had such great ideas. Angela wasn't participating, but who expected her to, right? I was standing next to Angela. "Are you sure you don't want to play?"

"I'm sure."

"Come on Angela, don't you have a game?"

"I have one, yes."

"Well, let's play, what is it?"

"I call it Pam Pong. I count how many times Jim gets up from his desk and goes to reception to talk to you." So what if Jim talks to me all the time? We are best friends.

"We're friends."

"Apparently." I looked at Angela and rolled my eyes, then walked away.

*****

Jim walked back in to the office after he had finished playing another game. "I made something, for our closing ceremonies."

"What?" I opened a box that I was holding and showed him the doves that I had folded out of paper. "Oh my God. Where'd you have time to make that?" Jim was so much more pleased with my artwork than Roy ever was. I loved Jim for that. He always had supported my ideas, no matter how crazy they sounded.

"Automatic voice mail."

"Alright Pam." He gave me a high five. "Alright." I giggled. It was nice that someone appreciated what I did. "Nice work." I watched Jim as he walked away and I smiled at him. Once he was gone, I saw Angela. She was eavesdropping from behind the cubicle divider by her desk. She had just counted another time that Jim came over to me. She was really annoying.

*****

I was sitting at my desk, looking at the medal that I had won during the office olympics. I wanted to keep it forever, just because Pam had worked so hard to make it. I would cherish it for the rest of my life. I got up and walked over to her desk. "Hey."

She was listening to her voicemails on her phone. "I have 59 voice mails."

"Um. Hey, could you ignore those and...do something for me instead?"

"Sure." She said that right away. She was always willing to do things for me.

"Okay. Today, 5 o'clock...closing ceremonies."

"Really?"

"Notify the athletes."

She smiled at me and it brightened up her face completely. "Cool."


	11. The Fire

The Fire

We had been playing desert island ever since we came out of the office because apparently, there was a fire. I was standing with Pam by the firetruck discussing 5 movies we would bring on the island. "Wow."

"Legends of the Fall." Pam giggled.

"Wow. Bridges of Madison County, Legally Blond, these movies are just..."

"Well, I kind of like Legally..."

I interrupted. "Wait, wait, wait. Pam, no. Do you understand? The game is desert island movies, not guilty pleasure movies. Desert island movies are the movies you are going to watch for the rest of your life. Forever! Unforgivable."

"I take it back."

"Unforgivable."

"I take it back!"

"Good." God, she was so unbelievably cute.

*****

Jim, Roy, and I walked back over to the game where everybody was after Jim and I tried to comfort Dwight. Now everybody was playing Who'd you do? Michael asked Roy, "Mm, Roy? Roy? Who would you do Roy?" I smiled, because I knew he would say me. But instead he said he would do Angela, in a sort of indirect way. Roy could be so weird sometimes. "Aaaalright, who's next, who's next, who's next, who's next? Jim? You're next. Who would you do?" I kind of wanted Jim to say that he would do me, but at the same time I didn't, because I wouldn't have wanted him to say that in front of everyone, especially Roy.

"Ah, Kevin, hands down." I looked at Jim and smiled. He was hilarious and adorable and, everything.

*****

I was standing with Meredith, Kelly, and Phyllis, and they all had said that they would do Jim. They asked me who I would do. I really wanted to say Jim, but instead I said Oscar or Toby. If I had said Jim, people would get the wrong idea. Some people in the office had already gotten the wrong idea of what was going on between Jim and I. I didn't want them all to think of us that way, but I did want it to be that way between Jim and I, someday.

*****

Katy had come into the parking lot, and we were going to go out to lunch. When everyone started leaving, we walked over to her car. I walked to the other side to the driver's seat, but then I saw Pam pull on Roy's collar and kiss him. I stared for a moment, thinking how badly I wanted Roy to just go away. Then I got into the car and we drove away. Her kissing him just tore my heart in half more. I don't know how my heart will ever be repaired from all the damage that has been done.


	12. Halloween

Halloween

We were pulling a prank on Dwight by putting his resume on a bunch of websites. I was up over at Pam's desk. "Okay, greatest strength."

"Okay, okay."

"A dog like obedience to authority."

"Nice."

"But that doesn't sound good." She giggled.

"Okay, okay. Um, how about, the ultimate team player?" I laughed with her as she typed it into the computer. I was leaning in close to her, but it was the closest I could ever stand by her. I wanted to hold her right there, because she was so cute in her halloween costume.

"He's a gun nut."

"Um, he sticks to his guns." She giggled quietly. It was absolutely adorable.

*****

Someone had called because they saw the resume that we put on the internet. I transfered the call to Jim, so he could pretend to be Michael. He was trying to convince the guy that Dwight would be a great worker. I smiled. It was absolutely hilarious and adorable. He hung up, and gave me an air five. God, I loved him.

*****

I was leaning over Pam's desk, finished laughing at Dwight because of his call with the guy who found his resume. Pam was looking more serious now though. "Don't take this the wrong way, but, you should go for that job." What? Did she want me to leave or something? The only reason that I was staying with this job was because I couldn't stand a day without seeing her.

"Um...it's in Maryland." It was pretty far away. Did she really want me that far away from her?

"Yeah, but I mean, look at the salary. And it's definitely a step up. And a challenge."

"Yeah." I felt like I wanted to cry. She was basically telling me that she didn't want me there anymore. "Yeah, you know what? Maybe...maybe I will."

"Jim..." I walked away, back to my desk. I felt like my heart was broken. She seemed to really not care if I was there or not.

*****

Jim was in Michael's office, possibly because he was about to get fired. As soon as he walked out, I ran up to him and grabbed his hand. I felt a surge of heat rush into my hands. His hand felt so warm in mine. "What happened?"

"It wasn't me." That was a relief.

"Oh. That was like crazy. 'Cause I was..."

"Yeah, I know." He pulled away, still upset. I never wanted him to leave. I wouldn't survive here without him. I just wanted what was best for him. Don't people always want what is best for their best friend?

*****

Michael had just fired Devon, and he was mad, so he invited everyone except Michael to go to Poor Richard's. I grabbed my coat and bag and headed for the door. "Oh, hey, Jim. Wait, stop." Pam came running over before I walked out the door. "Um, I'm sorry...for pushing you towards Cumberland. Seriously, if you left here, I would blow my brains out." We both laughed.

"Come on." Pam went to grab her jacket and we walked out together. She smiled at me, that cute smile that I loved, and I smiled back.

*****

"That's just a figure of speech, you know? Blow your brains out? Come on. All it really means is that we're friends. I mean, who else is she gonna talk to if I'm gone, right? I mean, if she left, I wouldn't blow my brains out. Of course, I would take that job in Maryland. Because it's double the pay, and soft shell crab just happens to be my favorite food." If she left, there would be absolutely no point in staying here. The only reason I stay here is because I am totally in love with her, and I want to spend every possible second with her. Of course, once she's married, if she ever is, I don't really know if I would stay...


	13. The Fight

The Fight

I was leaning over Pam's desk, and she was reading my palm. She was holding my hand in hers. It was a great feeling. "Your major and minor lines cross at a ridge. That sucks." She looked up at me with a serious face.

"You're making this up as you go along, aren't you?"

"I am just following the web site."

"Well, at least I don't have cavities." I smiled.

"Yes, you have very nice teeth." She was still attempting to read my palm.

"Thanks." It meant so much to me that she said that.

*****

Everyone now was thinking that Dwight was so brave because he could beat up Michael. Jim came up to my desk. "Okay, he has to be stopped. Please, please, please, please, just ask Michael." He wanted me to ask Michael if Dwight could walk me to my car after work, because I thought it would be safer.

"I don't know."

"Okay, I'll buy you a bag of chips."

"French onion?"

"Obviously." He smiled that adorable smile of his. He knew how much I liked french onion chips.

"Okay."

*****

Jim was pretending to read my palm while I was wearing a punching pad. "Wow, that is really interesting."

"What?"

"Your love line... I'm just kidding, I can't see anything." He smiled and I laughed. His smile made me so happy.

"Look closer." I playfully hit him in the chin.

"Oookay."

"One point for me."

He tapped me on my head. "Tied up."

"Oh, you're dead." I smiled. I liked playing around with Jim. Roy was never really funny or playful or anything like that. Jim was so much better.

"What? What are you going to do? Bring it Beesly. Bring it." I rammed into his chest. "Ooh, yeah. Good move." He went up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Ooh, not such an ultimate fighter now, huh?" I was giggling like crazy. It felt so right to be in his arms. And he was so gentle and playful too. Roy would never be so gentle with me.

"Oh, hey, put me down. Put me down!" I didn't really want him to put me down, but I didn't want anyone to see us like that. I was still laughing. But then I saw Meredith turn around and stare at us. "Oh my God. Hey, put me down. Hey." He quickly put me down. I gave him an annoyed look and walked away.

*****

We got back to the office and I sat at my desk, staring at her. I started writing her an email, but noticed the camera crew, so I deleted everything. I never wanted things to be weird between us. I shouldn't have held her like that. It was a good thing that she stopped me though, because otherwise I would've gone crazy out of control with her, because she was right there, in my arms.

*****

I could feel Jim's presence as he walked up to my desk and placed something on it. I didn't look up though. "Have a good weekend."

"Yeah, you too." I was still staring at my computer. As soon as I could feel his back turned, near the door, I looked up. I saw a bag of french onion chips sitting on my desk. I smiled ever so slightly. No matter what happened, he still cared about me.


End file.
